User blog:The Golden Dragon
The Golden Dragon is a War Brig and a once-famous vessel in Pirates of the Caribbean Online. Stories of her endeavours were once heard throughout the world of the game. But, after her captain disappeared for a long time, those stories began to fade. As of recently, there have been a few reported sightings of the Golden Dragon, and some say the player known to be her captain, the Dragon Of The Caribbean, has been seen at the docks of Tortuga on the Abassa Server with a sign that reads "Mercenary for Hire." Birth and Rise to Fame At the beginning of her existence, the Golden Dragon ''was nothing more than a basic War Brig that served as a vessel for players to sail aboard, earning experience, gold, and ship materials. Players reported the ship's captain, the Dragon Of The Caribbean, was a very likable player. He was reported to be a fair captain, allowing the crew to choose what the ship would do next. Players also said that sailing aboard the ''Golden Dragon ''tended to be a fun experience, as rumor has it the captain once hired jesters and other performers whose only job was to provide entertainment for the crew, be it through singing, dancing, storytelling, or putting a role-playing show. Eventually, the ''Golden Dragon developed a more iconic appearance. With multiple levels of the Reinforced Hull upgrade, Offensive Rigging upgrade, and gold-colored sails with a black dragon emblem, the Golden Dragon ''could not be mistaken for any other vessel. Also notable were the carved leaf patterns visible on the deck, due to the Reinforced upgrade, which players said gave the ''Golden Dragon ''an undeniable beauty. This iconic vessel ran countless Material Runs, Gold Runs, and Rare Material Runs, and the players who sailed aboard it told stories of her excellent performance and amazing captain, who was, incredibly, reported to be a particularly low-leveled player. These stories had hundreds of players practically waiting in line to sail aboard the ''Golden Dragon. Unfortunately, after the captain's disappearance, it is no longer possible to sail aboard this famous vessel like it once was. It is reported, by the very few who have recently sailed aboard the Golden Dragon, ''that the only way to get aboard the ship is to "hire" it's captain and join his crew. The Dragon Of The Caribbean The Dragon Of The Caribbean is said to be one of the lowest leveled players to ever own a War Brig, having had a notoriety level of a mere 14 when he originally purchased the ''Golden Dragon. No one is quite sure how the Dragon Of The Caribbean was able to do this. In his early days of playing POTCO, the Dragon Of The Caribbean was part of a guild called the "Devil's Demons." He later created his own guild, which he called the "Devil's Wolves" in honor of his old Guildmaster, Contessa Vanderwood. The "Devil's Wolves," however, was largely unsuccessful, and was disbanded shortly after being founded. Most recent reports say that the Dragon Of The Caribbean now works alone, and refuses to join any guild. However, one report suggests that he has founded a brand new "mercenary guild," which he calls the "Northern Mercenary Company," or the "N. Mercenary Co." This is not known for sure. The Dragon's Four Before the disappearance of the Golden Dragon ''and her captain, there existed a guild known as the "Dragon's Four." It was a famous guild, and ''very ''exclusive. The only players known to have ever been a part of the "Dragon's Four" were the four "Dragon Generals." These players were the Dragon Of The West, Dragon Of The East, Dragon Of The South, and the Guildmaster, Dragon of the North. This guild sailed together, as a fleet, in a four-ship "Compass Formation." In this formation, the Dragon Generals' four ships formed a diamond. The ''White Dragon brought up the rear, commanded by the Dragon Of The South. The Sapphire Dragon sailed on the left, under the command of the Dragon Of The West. On the right sailed the Crimson Dragon, which belonged to the Dragon Of The East. The Dragon Of The North sailed at the front of the formation, with his ship serving as the flagship for their fleet. His ship was called the Golden Dragon, and was completely identical to the Golden Dragon that belonged to the Dragon Of The Caribbean. Some believe that the Dragon Of The Caribbean and the Dragon Of The North were the same player, using two different pirates. Only one player has reported to have actually heard this from the Dragon Of The Caribbean himself. The "Dragon's Four" disappeared together, and nothing has neen heard from the other three Dragon Generals since their disappearance. Sources Interviews with players who have seen and sailed on this famous vessel, as well as my own experiences aboard the Golden Dragon.